


first meeting

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry/ Original Character(s)





	first meeting

As your friends covered for you, you sneaked your way out of Henley Hall, your hell of a school. In your backpack you had the gift you’d bought for your brother, Todd Anderson. This was the first time you and your twin were separated by schools on your birthday, not that you’d ever let that stop you. You reached the school’s bicycles without any problem and biked your way out of the school territory as fast as possible.  
You slowed down as you neared the schoolgrounds of Welton, looking around to, trying to not get noticed by anyone who may be roaming the grounds. Parking your bike behind a wall, you sneaked through the door. Here and there you saw boys exit one door and walk through the other, but they didn’t notice you.  
You made your way to the floor you remembered Todd’s room was on, occasionally hiding behind a corner to not get caught. You were almost at Todd’s door when a teacher rounded the corner, without thinking you entered the door to your right. You make a quick spin and close the door as quickly and quietly as you can, as to not arise the suspicion of the teacher.  
You turn to see 2 boys sitting at their desks, both looking at you in astonishment. One has red hair and glasses, he’s pretty cute, and the other has brown hair and seems to be quite tall.  
You raise a finger to your lips as a motion for them to be quiet, they nod, mouths still gaping.  
After a minute or so the sound of footsteps fades away and you peek outside to make sure the teachers gone before you ask: ‘Do you know where Todd Andersons room is by any chance?’  
‘Other side of the hall, 2 doors to the right’, they say simultaneously.  
‘Thanks’, you smile before making your way out of the room.  
When you reach the door, you don’t hesitate to kick it open. ‘Good afternoon!’ you say in a cheery voice. You look around the room to see this room was identical to the one you’d just been hiding in. Your Twin brother sat there at his desk, looking at you astonished, before turning back to look at his roommate, who was sitting in his bed, staring at you wide-eyed.  
‘You here, how did you get-’ Todd started as he got up, before realising, ‘you broke in, didn’t you?’  
‘Yup’, you say in a happy tone, making a pop noise as you pronounced the ‘P’.  
You swing your bag to the front to open it. You take out the gift, throwing the bag somewhere you didn’t pay mind to, and hand it to your brothers: ‘Happy Birthday.’  
‘Ow but you should’ve told me you were coming’, your brother says quietly, pink dusting his cheeks, ‘I didn’t get you anything.’  
You chuckle, waving your hand, dismissing the subject: ‘Hey, you’re my brother, we share everything already, right?’ you say with a wink.  
He chuckles before both of you sit down as he opens the gift.

Neil pov

I continue to stare at the girl who’d just walked in. Todd has a sister? They seem are nothing alike! Sure they look like each other, but she seemed so outgoing as opposed to Todds quiet and shy behavior.  
The girl must’ve felt me staring cause she looks my way and chuckles. ‘Ow, sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am (Y/N) Anderson, I’m… Todd’s twin sister.’  
A twin sister?? I think to myself.  
‘Uhh, I’m Neil… Neil Perry.’ I stutter. She chuckles again and stretches out her hand for me, we shake hands.  
By this time neil had opened his present, it was a copy of Moby Dick. Todd chuckles, as (Y/N) smiles: ‘Since I stole yours, I thought I’d get you a new one.’  
‘Or you could’ve just returned my copy.’ Todd opted.  
‘Nah’, she laughed, she looked really pretty.  
Todds chuckles and hugs his sister: ‘Thanks sis’  
Todd is so much more outgoing than normal. This girl is really something else…  
My gaze fell on the open bag she’d absentmindedly thrown onto my bed. There was a book inside it. ‘Hey, do you like Shakespeare?’

Reader pov

‘Please, don’t get her started!’ Todd begs, causing you to chuckle. ‘Yeah I do, I’ve loved it for as long as I can remember.’ This response earned you an annoyed groan from your brother. You switched beds so now you were sitting next to Neil. You keep talking for a while with Todd occasionally chiming in to comment on a story you were telling. Eventually you noticed: ‘It’s getting dark, I should get going.’  
You grab and close your back, swinging it over your shoulder. ‘Neil’, Todd asks, ‘How about I cover for you and you get my sister outside so she doesn’t get caught.’  
Neil seems surprised but nods.  
‘Bye brother’, you say, moving to hug him.  
‘Bye sister’, he replies, returning the hug.

Before long you and Neil sneak through the halls of Welton academy in silence, when suddenly a bark startles you. Causing you to jump, into Neils arms, his arms wrap almost automatically around your waist. He chuckles and whistles. A dog walks into view, wagging his tail. Neil takes something out of his pocket and throws it at the dog. A cookie. You chuckle softly as you realized your ridiculous reaction to a little dog. Then you realize you’re still in Neils arm, pulled close to his chest. You feel your cheeks darken and take a step back, he lets go of you.  
After a few more minutes later, you reach the exit.  
‘That’s for helping me not get caught’, you tell Neil.  
‘No problem’, he smiles.  
You smile back and start to walk away slowly. But on a second thought, you stopped and turned back to Neil, grabbed him by his tie and pull him down, to kiss his cheek.  
You could see Neil blushing. He rubs the back of his neck as he asks: ‘Uhm, you go to Henly Hall right? Could I write you?’  
‘Yeah, I’d like that’, you smile.  
He smiles back at you before kissing your cheek.


End file.
